gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
World Pillar
The World Pillar is a major landmark featured in Gravity Rush, Gravity Rush 2, and Another Story - Raven's Choice. It is a massive, tree-like pillar that stands in the middle of the sky, with spiral-like patterns along its height. Various protrusions grow from the "trunk," some tree-like and some less so, with the protrusions becoming more varied and bizarre the further up or down the Pillar one travels. Several of these protrusions act as entrances into the innards of the Pillar. History Gravity Rush Kat makes her way down the pillar after a girl in Vendecentre asks her to retrieve a sentimental letter from her late boyfriend. As Kat continues down the pillar, she ventures in and out of it at certain intervals, noticing that it has adverse effects on her ability to shift gravity. She is eventually ambushed by Raven in the pillar's lower reaches. The two fight it out until they return outside, and Kat is struck by a dark force that knocks her into the void below. Kat later finds herself climbing the pillar back up to Hekseville, only now she is able to shift gravity fully, helping a man who was looking for the same letter Kat was asked to retrieve. Though she helps him out, he vanishes after saying goodbye to Kat. She then continues her journey up the pillar, which is swarming with Nevi. She is shocked to discover that a year had passed in Hekseville while she was away, despite being gone for a couple of days (or so she thought). Gravity Rush 2 Kat is told by Alias to ascend the World Pillar to discover the truth about her past in order to prevent Hekseville's immanent doom. As she is about to ascend, Raven tags along to aid her in her quest, feeling that they need each other. At certain points, they have to go inside and break open some overgrown air vents to continue their climb up the pillar, soon noticing their powers weakening inside, but strengthening outside. The two encounter numerous gravity storms on the way up, clearing them one by one by completing tasks given by the Mysterious Tablets, all while engaging in some light-hearted chatter with each other. Properties Despite its grand appearance, the World Pillar is very much hollow. Within the Pillar, there are zones where gravity is altered, stripping Kat and Raven of their ability to shift gravity (or, as in Gravity Rush 2, a large portion thereof). The insides of the Pillar's lower half are vaguely skeletal in design, with white branches spanning the diameter and rib-like structures lining the lowest reaches, and trunks that resemble spinal cords. Small floating islets are dotted around the pillar below Hekseville; a lot of these resemble human teeth, roots and all. Above Hekseville, the insides of the Pillar take on a more plant-like appearance, with trunk-like inner walls and floating structures that resemble germinating seeds. In Gravity Rush, if Kat ventures too close to the Pillar, she is teleported back to land by Dusty. However, in Episode 12, she can climb up the Pillar's outer surface for a good distance before being teleported back. In Gravity Rush 2, Kat can freely stand on the outside of the Pillar at any time; however, the height limit still remains, outside of the story mission "The End of the World". The pillar possesses a time dilation effect: the further up the pillar one goes, the faster time travels. Towards the base, time flows much slower. Geography At its base lies the village of Boutoume, the city at the edge of the world. It is built among the World Pillar's roots, which hang from the ceiling of a massive egg-like "seed," its broken shell exposing it to the abyss outside. A few days in Boutoume is actually one year in Hekseville time. Some way up the Pillar can be found the city of Hekseville. Additionally, the city of Jirga Para Lhao exists somewhere at approximately the same "altitude." Here, time flows at a normal rate, relatively speaking. Despite Kat spending a few days in Jirga Para Lhao, three years have passed in Hekseville. At the top of the Pillar is located the kingdom of Eto, from which Kat, there known as Queen Alua, hails. There, time flows at such a rate that one hundred years elapsed during the events of Gravity Rush and Gravity Rush 2. Gallery File:Worldpillar.png|Concept art of the World Pillar. File:Worldpillarinterior.jpg|Various layers inside the lower levels of the World Pillar. Trivia * According to Singlor, the World Pillar is slowly being pulled towards the massive gravity storm at its base, which is actually a black hole comprising The Darkness. The storm is not actually moving at all. This also explains the time dilation effect, since the immense gravity of a black hole will make time pass slower the closer one gets to it. * The World Pillar is much safer to approach in Gravity Rush 2, allowing Kat to get right up close to it without risk. Instead, when Kat gets close to the World Pillar, any music that is playing will fade into silence, the only sounds being present are ambient sound effects. Category:Locations in Gravity Rush Category:Locations in Gravity Rush 2 Category:Articles in need of cleanup